


~Let me take care of you~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancer Minho, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jisung calls Minho Kitty, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minsung are whipped for each other, producer jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: "Kitty?"He pries his eyes open and the first thing he's met with is a pair of sweet, brown orbs, looking down at him adoringly.Jisung has somehow managed to slide out of the car, walk over to Minho's side and open his door for him without waking him up. Minho also notices that the boy has taken his backpack from his lap and slung it over his shoulders."Hi" Jisung whispers "I'ma get you upstairs now, is that okay?"~~OrMinho is tired and Jisung takes care of him after a long day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 7
Kudos: 231





	~Let me take care of you~

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! Some fluffy minsung for today hehe ;) Hope y'all enjoy!

Minho is tired. His eyes are threatening to fall shut at any given opportunity. But he can't fall asleep yet. He has to walk himself home first. And home is at least twenty minutes away.

He feels like shit. He hadn't been able to sleep at all yesterday. Because apparently, the neighbors had decided that it would be a nice idea to throw a party and keep it going until five am.

His boyfriend however had had no problem sleeping last night. Because once Jisung falls asleep there's only so much you can do to wake him. Minho thinks that the boy would be able to sleep through the apocalypse, if that ever happened of course.

He sighs. The four hours he had spent in the dance studio today had felt way too long and incredibly torturous. Now, don't get him wrong. He loves his job. But on days like this it's really difficult to keep his energy up. Because teaching little children how to dance is exhausting and if you add a bit of sleep deprivation it becomes even more so. 

On top of all that, Minho's also so sore. Because after his own dance practice he hadn't had time to stretch.

He locks the studio and drowsily digs through his backpack in search of his headphones. He figures that an upbeat tune may prevent him from completely passing out on his way home.

However, before he even has time to plug them in his phone, he hears a honking sound.

He looks around. It's 9:30pm in the evening and it's pretty dark. But in between the parked cars he's able to spot the all too familiar, old Hyundai model and his boyfriend waving at him from the driver's seat.

Minho walks to the car as fast as he can, happy to know that he doesn't have to walk home on his own. His boyfriend is literally _the_ best _._

He opens the door and slides inside, settling his backpack on his lap.

And his chest is immediately flooded by a soft warmth when his Jisung flashes him a sweet and comforting smile.

"Hey" Minho greets sleepily and accepts the soft kiss that Jisung presses to his cheek with delight.

"Hey there~" Jisung sing songs.

"Didn't you guys have that recording session until ten today?"

"Yeah but i asked Chan hyung to leave early. Lix called me at around six and told me that you almost fell asleep during practice. I couldn't let you walk home alone."

Minho hums quietly and smiles. 

"Thank you baby. I really needed this"

He leans in to kiss the boy but misses his mouth by a few centimeters because he's so tired. Jisung giggles softly and cradles his head, making it easier for their lips to meet.

It's a soft and tender kiss. And it feels so comforting and so warm that Minho relaxes instantly and almost melts in Jisung's arms right then and there. The younger senses how tired his boyfriend is and breaks their lip lock.

"C'mon" he says "let's go home"

And so, Minho leans his head back against the seat and lets his eyes close. He falls asleep in seconds.

Around ten minutes later there's a gentle shake on his shoulder. 

"Kitty?" 

He pries his eyes open and the first thing he's met with is a pair of sweet, brown orbs, looking down at him adoringly.

Jisung has somehow managed to slide out of the car, walk over to Minho's side and open his door for him without waking him up. Minho also notices that the boy has taken his backpack from his lap and slung it over his shoulders.

"Hi" Jisung whispers "I'ma get you upstairs now, is that okay?"

"Mm Sungie how are you gonna do th-"

He doesn't even have time to ask because Jisung is sliding one arm under his legs and the other behind his back. On the next few seconds he's being lifted from his seat.

"Sung, baby, put me down. M heavy" he mumbles sleepily but doesn't try to move from Jisung's arms.

"You're not. Plus I've been working out. I've got you. Don't worry" Jisung reassures him. He kicks the door shut and locks the car and then starts walking towards the building entrance.

"Put me down if you get tired" Minho slurs as the smaller boy carries him into the elevator. He presses the button and it takes them less than a minute to get to the third floor where their apartment is at.

And Jisung somehow manages to unlock the door while holding an exhausted and sore Minho in his arms.

Once again, he pushes the door open with his foot and goes straight for their bedroom. He lays Minho on the bed carefully, so as not to hurt him. And once his boyfriend is sprawled on the matress he sighs tiredly. 

Because even if Minho is not considered heavy and even if Jisung has been working out, the younger boy is still fairly tinier and a bit shorter than his boyfriend.

"Baby" Minho murmurs from where he's laying on the bed "Did you get tired? I'm sorry" His eyes are almost closed and he looks completely worn out. But still, the sincerity in his voice shows just how worried he is about Jisung getting hurt.

Jisung shakes his head and leaves Minho's backpack on the chair by the window.

"No, no. Don't worry please." He sits on the bed, next to Minho and slides his fingers through the boy's ginger locks, pushing them up softly and leaning down to peck his forehead.

Minho's hand finds Jisung's own, that's still threaded through his hair. He holds it and brings it to his lips, to kiss the back of it affectionately. It makes Jisung giggle cutely.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, okay?" the younger suggests. And after Minho nods his fingers find the hem of the boy's shirt. He pushes it up his stomach slowly and with a bit of helpful shifting from Minho the shirt is off in a few seconds. Then, Jisung hooks his fingers under the waistline of Minho's sweats and the dancer lifts his hips for him to take them off. Afterwards, Jisung just slides the article of clothing down Minho's legs only to find out that he's forgotten to take the boy's shoes off.

He mentally laughs at himself while he unties the laces of Minho's sneakers and takes them off along with his socks. And now he can easily slip the pair of sweatpants off. Once he does, he crawls next to Minho again. He doesn't bother bringing him any sleep clothes cause Minho always sleeps only in his underwear.

"Minmin?" Jisung mutters quietly, splaying his small hand on Minho's tummy and caressing the soft skin there. "Do you need me to get you anything? Water maybe? Something to eat?" 

Minho shakes his head, eyes shut.

"Just wanna hold you" he slurs.

Jisung almost coos at that, his eyes going incredibly soft.

"I'll be right next to you in a minute. Just let me go get changed."

And so he gets up and wanders to the closet shuffling through the clothes in search of a large t-shirt (preferably Minho's). He ends up finding one that Minho wears often. It's oversized and the fabric is so soft. Jisung quickly strips to his underwear and throws the comfortable t-shirt on. It almost reaches his mid thigh and completely covers his boxers.

Then, he quickly visits the bathroom to brush his teeth and returns back to his boyfriend a couple of minutes later.

Minho looks up at him through heavy eyelids and thick lashes when he enters the room. He smiles drowsily and Jisung feels as if he might melt on the spot.

He wastes no time and crawls in bed, laying close to Minho whose hands immediately find their way to his little waist.

"You look cute" Minho says tiredly.

Jisung giggles and kisses him on the nose.

"Thank you" he responds shyly, cheeks growing a bit hotter.

"Jisungie?"

"Yes kitty?" 

"Thank you for taking care of me so well. I love you."

It's obvious from the way he speaks and from how his eyes are falling shut that Minho's far from just tired. But he still sounds grateful. He still sounds like he means every word he says. And he does. He really does.

Jisung smiles at him and cups his cheek.

"I love you too. I'm always willing to take care of you"

Tomorrow it's Saturday, so Minho doesn't have to wake up early. Jisung feels relieved about that. His boyfriend can get as much sleep as he needs. 

"Goodnight Minmin. Rest well"

"Goodnight, pretty baby"

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! Ty sm for reading. Kudos and comments are really appreciated!!  
> <3


End file.
